Coronation Street Couples- Shattered
by Jabi07
Summary: Sarah & Gary- Married Alya & David- Dating Rana & Zeedan- Engaged Natalie & Luke- Fancy each other Steph & Andy- Living together Bethany & Craig- In love
1. Chapter 1

**Coronation Street Couples- Shattered**

 **Part One - Sarah & Gary**

Sarah and Gary got out the taxi both beaming with happiness as they both wheeled their suitcases towards their flat, it had been a whole fortnight of pure bliss for both of them! but were still relieved to be back home as they had both missed their kids. Gary stops short outside their front door making Sarah frown in confusion,

"Gary?"

"I'm meant to carry you over the threshold!" Sarah bursts out laughing before realising he was being serious,

"Wait no don't you dare!" Gary ignores his new brides protest as hey puts down the suitcase and lifts a kicking Sarah into his arms,

"Gary...you are unbelievable"

"But that's why you love me!" they both kiss tenderly before laughing as they make their way inside to be greeted by silence making them both frown in confusion,

"Where are the kids?" Sarah queries frowning disappointed as she was hoping her mum and Anna would of dropped them round, Gary pulls out his mobile from his pocket and dials his mums number. Sarah was unpacking when the buzzer went as Gary rushes to open the door letting in Audrey with baby Harry and a sulky Bethany in toll,

"Oh Bethany!" Sarah excitedly pulls her daughter into her and kisses her head before taking Harry out of Audreys arms and kissing his cheek feeling overjoyed,

"Isnt Jake coming babe?" Sarah asks feeling sudden guilt as Gary smiles warmly over at her,

"Yeah Izzy is coming now"

"Aw good uh Gran you want a tea or something?"

"No love I'm fine. Need to get back to the salon see you both tomorrow and you can tell me all about your honeymoon" Audrey leaves as Sarah sits herself on the sofa placing Harry onto her lap,

"So how was it then? oh and spare me the intimate details thanks!"

"Oi watch it you! and it was amazing since you asked so nicely. How was things while we were away?" Bethany shrugs pretending to look bored as she picked up the remote and turned on the telly,

"Same really"

"Really? so no more hassle from Lauren then?"

"No nothing Mum I promise!" Sarah nods her head firmly as she heads into the Kitchen baby Harry around her waist,

"You believe her?" Gary whispers making Sarah frown,

"Why? don't you?"

"I don't know. she seems distracted...you want me to have a word?" Sarah sighs feeling exhaustion hit her,

"Later. Now you need to spend quality time with your son!" Sarah kisses his cheek as Gary leaves the room to answer the door.

Sarah and Gary lay in bed listening to Bethany who was in her room sulking, Gary places his hand into Sarah`s as she anxiously bites her lip,

"Babe she will be fine you know?"

"That's the thing Gary...how can I be sure when she keeps hiding stuff from me!" Gary senses the hurt she was feeling as he pulls her closer into his arms lightly stroking her hair,

"I am a terrible mum!"

"Hey you are far from it! look she loves you babe more than anything! she is a teenager babe remember how we were at her age?" Sarah nods smirking slightly,

"Oh the times I got myself into pickles Gary! but I had so much responsibility on my shoulders at her age...I had a baby to look after" Gary and Sarah eventually fall asleep when Harry cries making a drained out Sarah groan as she walks half asleep over to his crib and begins to rock him gently into her arms. Sarah heads into the kitchen yawning as she makes his bottle and as she feeds Harry she thinks about Bethany at his age and how she use to nuzzle into Sarah and it was the best feeling! Sarah sighs as she goes back into the bedroom,

"There you go sweetheart" Sarah gently places Harry back into her crib before getting back into the bed Gary wrapping his arms around her waist making Sarah smile before closing her eyes letting sleep take over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- Rana & Zeedan

Rana and Zeedan sat happily eating breakfast when they here Sharif enter the room looking quite flustered,

"Grandad?" Zeedan asks concerned as his grandad smiles warmly over at them,

"Ignore me having a bad morning. Now your grandma wants to know if you have a date in mind?" Zeedan exhales slowly as he looks over at Rana who rolls her eyes making him smirk slightly,

"I'll speak to her" Zeedan says to both of them as Sharif leaves the house as Rana takes his hand into her own,

"Thank you Zee"

"For what?"

"You know what babe. Supporting me just then. That does mean a lot you know"

"Babe we are a family. You and me are a team! So I'll go face my grandma then how about we go look at some venues?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Zeedan I do love you!"

"I love you Rana!" They lightly kiss before Zeedan makes his way over towards the day centre where busy setting up for children's club was Yasmin. Rana and Zeedan walked through the town centre both feeling overwhelmed by the different venues,

"I just can't decide babe...our families won't stop until we find one and pick a date!" Zeedan takes his hands into Rana's and looks affectionately into her eyes,

"Look why don't we forget about all this and just elope?" Rana smiles slightly,

"That sounds amazing babe but that will break your grandmas heart?"

"Look shed be upset but she'll get over it...what you say babe?"

"Yeah Zee that sounds amazing. Just you and me no one else!" Rana kisses her boyfriend before they walk hand in hand through the high street both beaming with happiness.

Later on that evening Rana lay in the bed reading a magazine as Zeedan lies himself beside her smiling amused,

"What babe?"

"Just you make me happy!" Rana kisses his cheek before huddling against his arm,

"So how we going to break to everyone?"

"No idea babe. Look we won't do it until we work everything out agreed?"

"Agreed. Besides I don't want to be facing your grandma mad babe!" Zeedan smirks before lightly kissing her head,

"Goodnight babe!"

"Night Zee!" Rana watches Zeedan as he closes his eyes as she wonders whether he would of loved a big wedding or if he was just trying to make Rana happy? She frowns concerned biting her lip as she hated the pressure building from planning a wedding. Her head throbs as she yawns feeling drained as she huddles closer into Zeedan who she loved more than anything! She knew that Zeedan loved her more than he would let on! He really did look out for her and made her feel special, Rana lightly strokes his cheek making Zeedan smile lightly opening one eye,

"What you Upto?"

"Nothing. Can't sleep babe"

"Why? What's up?"

"Just thinking about stuff...Zee you do want to elope right?"

"Course I do! Babe I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise!" Rana smiles convinced that he was telling her the truth as she lightly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
